As a child becomes older and grows, it is desirable that the child's doll also can grow. In the past, doll devices which had the capability of growing involved quite complicated and cumbersome mechanisms. What is desired is to provide a simple and economical means by which a child's doll to which the child has been emotionally attached can be caused to grow in phases as desired.